Lo que una vez fui
by EvaAmaElYaoi
Summary: Los Kuran le habian quitado todo lo que tenía y se habian marchado dejandolo solo y devastado. Encerrado en su habitación rogaba por un milagro que le sacara de la oscuridad que era su vida. Y aunque el no lo sabía sus ruegos fueron escuchados y la vida de nuestro cazador estaba a punto de cambiar. Esto es YAOI. Si no te gusta no lo leas.
1. Chapter 1

Un pequeño Zero estaba sentado en un banco mirando de un sitio a otro, intentando encontrar algo o alguien. Pasaron unos tres minutos, tiempo que para alguien parecería muy corto, pero para alguien de tan corta edad parecía una eternidad. Zero puso una carita triste mostrando un puchero muy adorable que podría derretir el corazón de la persona más fria del mundo. Se dispuso a levantarse cuando oyó unas pisadas que se dirigian en su dirección. El rostro del pequeño peliplata se iluminó, por fin había llegado. Se volvió a sentar en el banco, para que su visitante no se diera cuenta de que se estuvo a punto de marchar, y esperó a que esa persona llegara.

-Zero.- Miró a esa persona con ilusión en sus preciosos ojos esmeralda y mostró a esa persona, esa persona a la qual consideraba su persona favorita en el mundo entero, la sonrisa más perfecta que tenía. Él visitante le sonrió de vuelta, aunque, Zero pudo notar que su sonrisa era triste.- Has vuelto a escaparte de tus entrenamientos Zero. Yagari te va a regañar cuando vuelvas.

-No me gusta estar allí, Ichiru siempre está triste cuando entrenamos porque él no puede hacer las cosas que yo hago. No quiero que él esté triste.- Dijo con los pequeños ojitos esmeraldas llenos de lagrimas.

-No creo que el hecho de que te escapes le ayude a Ichiru.- Le dijo el visitante al notar que esa era solo una excusa que se inventó el pequeño para que no le regañen.

-También quería verte, cada vez vienes menos. Te hecho de menos, eres mi persona favorita en el mundo.- Dijo el pequeño mientras se abrazaba a su acompañante, como queriendo que este nunca se fuera.- Hoy he oido decir a Sara-chan de que nos ibais a enviar lejos porque aquí estábamos en peligro, también dijo que tu no vendrias. - Dijo mientras comenzaba a soltar lagrimas de cocodrilo. El visitante limpió las lágrimas del rostro del pequeño.

-Por desgracia no puedo ir con tigo, pero no tienes que preocuparte, ¿recuerdas nuestro lazo?

-¿El que indica que me casare con tigo cuando sea mayor?- Zero recordó como fué que ese lazó se formo. Era un día soleado, él y Ichiru estaban en el jardin de la mansión en la que vivian junto a sus padrinos, ya que sus padres fallecieron tiempo atrás. Escuchó a unas jovenes decir que esa persona, su persona favorita, había alcanzado la edad de reclamar a alguien para que sea su pareja. Las chicas empezaron a decir que sus padres irian a ofrecer sus manos a su persona favorita y lo mucho que querían que las elegieran. Los celos lo invadieron, esa persona era SU persona favorita, a él no podían gustarle esas chicas que pretendían dar dinero y joyas para casarse que él. Dejó a Ichiru y fué corriendo a buscarle. Le encontró en el sitio que sabía que era el favorito de esa persona, se acercó a él y empezó a llorar lo más desconsoladamente que le fué posible. Esa persona se asustó y empezó a consolarlo prometiendole lo que sea si dejaba de llorar. Zero aprovechó eso y le dijo que lo que quería era casarse con él cuando fuera mayor, ya que él era su persona favorita en el mundo. Se sorprendió mucho al ver como esa persona empezaba a reirse y como signo de su indignación mostro un puchero, lo qual provocó una sonrisa tierna en el joven que se reía. ´´Pero Zero`` le había dicho ´´Nosotros ya estamos prometidos`` El rostro de Zero se iluminó, podría estar con su persona favorita para siempre. Poco después, el lazo de su unión fue formado, y el pequeño Zero esperaba inpasiente por ser mayor y poder casarse con esa persona.

-Sí, ese lazo.- contestó el joven.- Aunque no pueda ir con tigo, siempre estaré a tu lado por medio del lazo y cuando pueda, te encontraré y no volveremos a separarnos.

-¿Si voy a ese sitio ya no te iras por tanto tiempo fuera de casa?- le preguntó con voz bajita e inocente.

-No, nunca te dejaré solo.

-Entonces iré y esperaré paciente a que vengas por mi y por Ichiru.- El joven delante suya sonrió. Ese pequeño le fascinaba, lo único que quería era protejerlo, y si para eso se tenía que separar de su pequeño angel, así sería.

-¿Cuando nos vamos?- preguntó.

-Mañana.- le contestó con preocupación pues sabía que ese hecho no le iba a gustar a su pequeño. Y no se equivocó. Él pequeño delante suya volvió a derramar gruesas lágrimas mientras se abrazaba con insistencia al chico delante suya.

-Es muy pronto...- se quejó el pequeño entre lágrimas.

-Mira Zero, piensa en esto como si fueran unas vacaciones. Iras al mundo humano, ¿te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que querias visitar ese lugar?- Zero asintió.- Tu y Ichiru vivireis con una pareja de cazadores que vos cuidarán, además, Yagari vos acompañará.

-¿Y cuando volveremos?- El joven se quedó en silencio durante un momento.- No lo sé, Zero.-Contestó al final.- Lo más pronto posible.

-Te voy a hechar de menos.- Susurró el pequeño.

-Y yo a ti mi hermoso angel. Ahora ves y has tus maletas. Avisa a Ichiru para que también las haga.- Zero sonrió y se fué corriendo dentro de la mansión.

-¿Por que no le dijiste que no se acordará de ti?- preguntó una voz que procedía de las sombras.

-Es solo un niño, no le preocupemos, dejemos que viva una infancia normal, Sara.- Una chica de pelo largo asta las rodillas y de un color inusual, ya que era naranja, salió de entre las sombras y miró con preocupación fuera de los límites de la mansión. Los dos sabian que lo peor se avesinaba y de que era muy peligroso dejar a los dos peliplatas en ese sitio.

Al día siguiente Ichiru y Zero fueron enviados al mundo de los humanos bajo la mirada triste de un joven quien despedía a su pequeño angel, deseando lo mejor para él. Lo que ese joven nos sabía era que la vida de ese niño no sería nada fácil en ese mundo.

Sin recordar quien era, pensando ser alguien quien no es, perdiendo a quien creía eran sus padres, ser utilizado por el rey vampiro y viendo como se escapaba la vida del cuerpo de su hermano. Los Kuran le habian quitado todo lo tenía y se habian marchado dejandolo solo y devastado. Encerrado en su habitación rogaba por un milagro que le sacara de la oscuridad que era su vida. Y aunque el no lo sabía sus ruegos fueron escuchados y la vida de nuestro cazador estaba a punto de cambiar.


	2. La chica que lloraba

**La chica que lloraba.**

Zero abrió los ojos lentamente. El dia era soleado, los rayos del sol se filtraban en la habitación inundandola de luz y siendo los causantes de que el peliplata se despertara. Aparte del lejano relinchar de los caballos que se encontraban en el establo, no se oia nada. Zero pensó en su yegua, hacía mucho que no iba a verla, tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo.

Cuando su hermano murió, su vida se sumió en la oscuridad. Cross decía que debía pasar página y olvidar a los Kuran, ¿ que no se daba cuenta de que ellos no le importaban al peliplata? Sí, le dolía que le hubieran utilizado de esa forma y que la chica que consideró su hermana, en la única en la que confió en mucho tiempo, se fuera dejandole en claro que no le importaba.

No. Lo que lo había destrozado completamente fué que por culpa de esos dos sangrepura su hermano estaba muerto. Había vivido los últimos años solo porque sabía que Ichiru también lo hacía. Ahora estaba solo, sin nada que lo atara a la vida. En aquel momento deseó, como muchas otras veces, dormirse y no despertar más, pero no podía hacerlo. Si lo hacia, Ichiru habría muerto para nada. Maldecía el hecho de no ser él el gemelo débil, pero cuando se lo pensaba mejor, se daba cuenta de que no le hubiera gustado que Ichiru tuviera su vida, por muy autocompasivo que eso sonara.

-Zeeeeroooo.- La voz de Cross resonó en toda la casa. Zero apretó los labios. Algún día mataría a Cross.- Zeerooo, hijoooo, baja a desayunaaaar.

Zero se levantó sin ganas de la cama, por mucho que le gustara la idea de quedarse todo el día bajo las mantas, sabía que Cross no le dejaría... y Yagari menos.

No se esperó que Yagari se quedara tanto tiempo en el instituto, pero el cazador no parecía tener intenciones de marcharse. Y Zero sabía la razón... Oh, claro que la sabía. Fué lo más horrible que le pasó en la vida. Había vuelto antes de una misión y al entrar en la casa vió a Cross y Yagari teniendo sexo en el sofa del salón. Ese mismo día compró otro sofa.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, pudo oir ruido en la cocina, se horrorizó al pensar que tendría que comer algo preparado por Cross.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y miró la escena que se desaroyaba delante suya. Cross estaba con un delantal muy femenino y con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, corriendo de un sitio a otro mientras preparaba algo que Zero no conseguía ver. El cazador podía jurar que había pajaros y estrellas alrededor del director.

Cross se giró al oir que las pisadas que se acercaban se detenian cerca de él. Miró a Zero con una sonrisa enorme y dio el primer paso para ir a abrazarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra Cross.- Le advertió Zero con una mirada asesina. Cross hizo un puchero y le indicó con un gesto que se sentara.

-Hijo, he preparado tortitas.- Le dijo mientras le ponía delante un plato lleno de tortitas con cirope de caramelo. Zero le miró interogante. Cuando Cross preparaba tortitas era señal de que algo malo iba a pasar, lo qual era una pena, ya que las tortitas era lo único que Cross sabía preparar bién.

-¿Tortitas?- preguntó Zero.- ¿Que es lo que pasa?

-¿Por que tiene que pasar algo?- Preguntó Cross, por su tono de voz Zero supo que estaba nervioso. No le dió buena espina.

-Tu nunca haces tortillas, a menos que hayas hecho algo malo y no quieres que te matemos.- Cross iba a replicar pero la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe. Yagari entró en la cocina y frunció el enrecejo.

-¿Tortitas? ¿Que has hecho, Cross?

-¡¿Por que todos creen que he hecho algo?!- Los dos cazadores pusieron los ojos en blanco y empezaron a desayunar.

-¿Hay noticias de la asociación? ¿Me van a dar misiones?- Preguntó Zero a Yagari. Hacía unos dias la asociación les mandó una carta en la que informaba que habian decidido no mandarle misiones asta que no supieran si caería o no en el nivel E.

-No, no hay noticias.- Dijo Yagari sin mirarle.

Zero decidió no decir nada más sobre el tema, por ahora. Sabía que Yagari estaba bajo mucha presión, ya que ultimamente comenzó a salir de misiónes y casi no pasaba tiempo en la academia. Zero acabó de desayunar mientras escuchaba como Cross decía tonterias y Yagari le reñia por todas las bobadas que hacía.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta.- Dijo Zero. Yagari había estado fuera dos semanas y sabía que a Cross y a él le gustaría pasar un rato solos. Solo pedía que no volvieran a tener sexo en el sofa.

-Zero,- Cross le detuvo antes de que saliera.- Necesito hablar con tigo y Yagari más tarde. No tardes mucho.

-Vez como si has hecho algo.- Dijo Yagari aun sentado en la mesa comiendo las tortillas, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a probar algo bueno que haya preparado Cross.

\- Volveré pronto.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la academia. Cuando la guerra contra Rido terminó y los Kuran se fueron junto con la clase nocturna, Cross hizo un pequeño cementerio cerca de la academia. Este se creó para enterrar a todas las personas que murieron, icluyendo a Ichiru.

Allí era donde Zero se dirigía. Había pasado un año justo desde que todo termino, un año desde que su hermano estaba muerto. No había ido allí desde el entierro de Ichiru porque le dolía demasiado estar delante de su tumba, pero hoy iba a afrontar la situación y intentar seguir con su vida.

Llegó al cementerio y la presencia de alguien desconocido le hizo ponerse alerta. Pasó la vista por el cementerio intentando divisar al intruso mientras cogía la Bloody Rose.

Su mirada se detuvo en la tumba de Ichiru. Una chica estaba parada enfrente de esta. Zero frunsió el entrecejo. ¿Que hacía una desconocida delante de la tumba de su hermano? La miró mejor. Tenía el pelo largo y de un color inusual, naranja. Debía haberselo tintado. Zero caminó en dirección a la chica con paso decidido. Debía de ser una alumna de la clase diurna que había llegado hoy. Las clases comenzarian en una semana, pero Zero había visto ya a varios alumnos en los dormitorios.

-Oye, no puedes estar aquí.- Dijo con la voz más fria que pudo. La chica se giró lentamente y Zero se quedó de piedra al ver lagrimas en los ojos de esta, pero lo que más le sorprendió era el color de estos. Eran de un verde esmeralda intenso y Zero podía jurar que los había visto antes. Se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a poner cara seria.- ¿Tu nombre?- Preguntó, pensando que tal vez así la recordaría.

-Sara Alexaindre.- Dijo la chica mientras se secaba los ojos.

-No me suenas.- Le dijo Zero. Mintió, si que le sonaba pero no sabía de que.

-Soy nueva.- Dijo la chica con voz tranquila mientras le miraba fijamente. Zero dió un paso atrás, icomodo por la mirada de la chica.

-Como dije, no puedes estar aquí, vuelve a los dormitorios.

-De acuerdo, Zero.- La chica se fué sin replicar dejando a Zero en medio de cementerio. Solo cuando Zero la perdió de vista se dió cuenta de que esa chica sabía su nombre sin que él se lo dijera.

Decidió no pensar en ello y se acercó a la tumba de Ichiru. Miró extrañado las flores que estaban encima de esta. Eran nuevas, asi que Zero supuso que esa chica, Sara, las había dejado allí. Volvió a mirar extrañado en dirección a donde esta se fué. Pudo ver como un coche aparcaba delante de la academia y Sara, que salió de la nada, se subía a este. El coche arancó y se fué perdiendo en la lejania bajo la mirada del cazador. Zero supuso que la chica le mintió y en realidad no iba a esta academia. Decidió dejar de pensar en elló y concentrarse en despedirse de su hermano, ese día, un año después, por fin estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a su hermano.

Después de pasar una hora en el cementerio, Zero decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Cross tenía que decirles algo y sea lo que sea, prefería quitarselo de encima cuanto antes.

Entró en la casa y le sorprendió no oir a Cross revolteando por todos lados.

-Volví.- Dijo en voz alta, más que por nada, para comprobar si había alguien.

-Zero.- Oyó la voz de Yagari desde el piso de ariba.- Ven aquí.

Zero subió las escaleras extrañado, entró en la habitación que Yagari y Cross compartian. Los dos estaban allí, parecian serios.

-Zero,- dijo Cross- tengo que decirte algo. Prometeme que no te enfadaras.

-Mirando lo que me digas.- Dijo Zero mirando con desconfianza al director.

-Veras...- Cross empezó a dudar.

-Sueltalo ya, no voy a estar perdiendo el tiempo todo el día con tigo.

-Recibí una solicitud de un clan de vampiros sangre puras , para entrar en la clase nocturna y...

-Y lo rechazaste, ¿verdad?- preguntó Zero mientras un aura oscura se expandia alrededor suya. Cross tragó seco.

-De hecho, lo acepté.

-¿Pero como pudiste hacer algo así?- casi gritó Zero.- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó hace un año? Yagari-sensei, ¿por que no lo detuvo?

-Porque me parece bién.- Dijo este tranquilo. Zero le miró extrañado. ¿Acababa de decir que le parecía bién que unos chupasangres estuvieran de nuevo en la academia? ¿Él?

\- Está bromeando.

-No, no lo hago.- Dijo Yagari.- Esta academia se fundó para que los vampiros y humanos convivan juntos, ¿no? ¿Pues de que sirve si un bando no está presente?- Zero le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que Cross, quien pensó que entre los dos, le matarian cuando se enteraran.

-Pero Yagari-sensei...

-Ya, no vamos a hablar de esto, de todas formas ya a sido decidido. Por cierto Zero, tu serás el encargado de vijilar que todo este en orden.

-Eso ya lo hacía.- Dijo Zero, ya empezando a enfadarse.

-Ahora será más serio. La asociación no quiere que se vuelva a repetir lo del año pasado, asi que tomate tus funsiones como perfecto como una misión, no quiero que haya fallos, ¿entendiste?

-Sí, sensei.- Contestó Zero mientras apretaba los labios para no gritar.- ¿Cuando vienen?- preguntó está vez a Cross, quien se había mantenido al margen asta ahora.

-Hoy por la tarde.- Susurró. Zero abrió los ojos.

-¿Hoy? ¿Tan pronto?

-Cross recibió las cartas semanas atrás, pero nop había tomado la desición asta hace unos dias.- Explicó Yagari.- Estate listo para recibir a la nueva clase de chupasangres a las diez. Comprueba de que no hayan alumnos de la diurna merodeando fuera de sus dormitorios antes de que lleguen.

Dicho esto Yagari se fué, diciendo que tenía que ir a la asociación. Cross se pusó a cocinar y Zero se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto. Estaba furioso, cuando por fin pensaba que podía empezar a recuperarse y vivir su vida tranquilo, Cross le salía con esa. Y lo peor de todo es que Yagari estaba de acuerdo.

Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Si la nueva clase nocturna era igual a la anterior, no dudaría en reventarles la cabeza. No permitiría que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo que el año pasado.


End file.
